Desayuno en la cama
by Tete93
Summary: "Te amo" había dicho Chase eso había sorprendido a Logan con la guardia baja. No se suponía que Chase lo debiese amar, eran amigos con beneficios, no debían haber sentimientos involucrados. ¿Entonces porque le afectaba tanto a Logan la declaración de Chase? SLASH. Chase/Logan.


Hola!

Este es mi primer fic en el fandom de Zoey101, está dedicado al súper mega genial David Gonzalez aka **RusherloveKogan** a quien pueden culpar de que me guste esta pareja.

**Nota:** Según Wikipedia el nombre se escribe _Chase_, sin embargo recuerdo que en el capítulo en que no podían decir ninguna palabra con _S_, él dice que su nombre no lleva _S_ sino _C_, es decir sería _Chace_. Al final decidí escribirlo _Chase_, me perdonan si era _Chace_.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencia:** Situaciones sexuales entre dos chicos, no son suficientemente fuertes para ponerlas en M, pero están advertidos. Slash obvio.

**Disclaimer:** Si Zoey 101 me perteneciera jamás hubiese enviado a Chase a Inglaterra.

**Desayuno en la cama**

La velocidad y el calor iban en ascenso, las gotas de sudor era lo único que se encontraba entre los cuerpos de ambos muchachos. Logan podía sentir la familiar sensación en la boca del estómago acompañada de corrientes eléctricas que hacían que la espalda se le arquera involuntariamente, sabía que estaba cerca del orgasmo, y basado en los gemidos de Chase bajo su cuerpo podía asegurar que él también.

Cuando hubo acabado se dejó caer en la cama, con el cuerpo cansado y flojo, Chase se dejó caer a su lado. El cabello de Chase estaba mucho más esponjado de lo habitual, estaba sonrojado y sudado, Logan presentaba un aspecto similar.

—Eso…fue… completamente…asombroso… — dijo Logan aun luchando por recuperar el aliento.

—Grandioso…si…—concordó Chase acomodándose en los brazos de Logan.

Logan no se apartó pero no hico el intento de devolverle el abrazo. Estaba cansado y somnoliento, al parecer Chase también porque los ojos comenzaban a cerrársele pesadamente. Logan no podía permitir que se quedara dormido en su cama, alguien los podía descubrir.

—Chase, no te duermas — susurró Logan zarandeándolo un poco, pero en cuestión de segundos Chase ya estaba prácticamente dormido. — Chase, tienes que cruzarte a tu cama.

Por toda respuesta, Chase abrazó a Logan con más fuerza y murmuró —Te amo — mientras terminaba de quedarse dormido. Logan se quedó frio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Logan se despertó en la cama de Chase. Como no había logrado que Chase se cruzara a su propia cama, se había dado por vencido y se había cruzado él a la cama de Chase. Si Michael preguntaba, al menos sería más fácil inventar una excusa porque Chase y él habían cambiado de cama, que justificar porque estaban abrazados en la misma.

La suerte estaba de su lado, cuando se despertó, Michael aún dormía, todavía podía despertar a Chase y enviarlo a su propia cama antes que Michael se despertara. Se acercó a su cama pero no se atrevió a despertarlo, las palabras dichas por el chico de cabello esponjado aún resonaban en su cabeza.

"Te amo" había dicho Chase eso lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja. No se suponía que Chase lo debiese amar, eran amigos con beneficios, no debían haber sentimientos involucrados. Todo había empezado hacía unos meses, un sábado que Michael había ido a pasar la tarde con su familia, él y Chase se habían quedado hasta muy tarde en la noche viendo películas. Por casualidad, en una de las escenas aparecieron dos chicos besándose y un tema de la conversación llevó a otro y terminaron hablando sobre si alguna vez habían querido experimentar con otro chico. Luego de una mortificante charla ambos terminaron admitiendo que si tenían curiosidad.

Aunque Logan preferiría cortarse la lengua antes que admitirlo siempre había considerado a Chase atractivo, y había llegado a desarrollar un enamoramiento platónico en él, y esa noche antes que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo, habían terminado besándose en los labios por "experimentación". No había sido un beso muy largo, apenas un corto roce de labios, y luego de eso no habían podido verse a la cara una semana entera. Pensó que su amistad (o eso similar a una amistad que ellos tenían) estaba irremediablemente rota, y aun así, la semana siguiente cuando andaban entregando sushi habían terminado metiendo la lengua en la garganta del otro en algún rincón de la PCA.

"Solo era experimentación" se repetían mientras sus encuentros clandestinos se volvían cada vez más frecuentes, su relación escaló rápidamente y un día habían terminado en la cama, "solo eran dos amigos ayudándose mutuamente a liberar la tensión sexual" repetían. Nunca había sido nada en serio, por eso había sorprendido tanto a Logan que ahora, diez meses después de que iniciaran su experimentación, Chase le hubiese soltado un "te amo".

Logan no sabía cómo reaccionar, normalmente cuando una chica le decía que lo amaba su respuesta era cortar y correr, no las volvía a ver y así evitaba que la relación se pusiera seria. Con Chase eso no era una solución, no solo porque no podía no volverlo a ver si compartían habitación, sino también porque la sola idea de que se acabaran sus encuentros con Chase le producía la sensación de que alguien que conocía estaba a punto de morir.

Oficialmente había perdido la cabeza, jamás le había dado tristeza acabar una relación con alguien. Soltó un pequeño gruñido de frustración. Todo esto era culpa de Chase, si no le hubiese salido con un "te amo" y se hubiese apegado al plan original de no involucrar sentimientos, Logan no estaría volviéndose loco.

—En lugar de estar gruñendo a estas horas de la mañana, arregla las cosas — dijo la voz de Michael haciendo que Logan se sobresaltara.

Volvió la cabeza, Michael aún estaba en la cama, y claramente más dormido que despierto, abrazando su almohada como un náufrago a un trozo de madera flotante.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Logan, era mejor fingir demencia a decir algo que lo pusiera en evidencia.

—Obviamente metiste la pata con Chase, mejor arréglalo — contestó Michael, luego bostezó y se acomodó mejor en su cama.

—No sé de qué estás…— comenzó a decir Logan, no podía ser que Michael supiera.

—Amigo, son las seis de la mañana, no tengo ánimos de fingir que no sé qué te estás acostando con Chase, solo arregla lo que sea que hayas hecho mal. — contestó Michael.

Logan se quedó un momento sin palabras. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante el hecho que Michael supiera. Se preguntaba si Chase le había dicho, por alguna razón eso lo hacía sentir traicionado, era un secreto entre él y Chase, no tenía porque compartirlo con Michael.

—¿Cómo sabes que…?

—Viejo compartimos habitación, y ustedes no son precisamente silenciosos, me sorprendería que no lo supiera ya todos los chicos de esta parte del edificio.

Por segunda vez en dos minutos Michael lo había dejado sin palabras, y eso era extraño en Logan quien siempre tenía una respuesta sarcástica y/o despectiva. Los colores comenzaron a subírsele al rostro, no estaba consciente que él y Chase hiciesen tanto ruido.

—¿Y como sabes que fui yo quien metió la pata? — preguntó algo a la defensiva, además quería desviar un poco el tema del ruido que hacían.

—Tú siempre es quien mete la… —bostezó de Michael—…pata

—Pues te equivocas, fue Chase quien metió la pata esta vez. Fue el quien dijo algo que no estaba bien, y es el quien tiene que arreglar las cosas — aseguró Logan.

—¿En serio importa quien metió la pata? Si él te importa arregla las cosas — contestó Michael.

—¿Cómo es que si yo meto la pata es mi culpa pero si él mete la pata no importa? — reclamó Logan ligeramente ofendido pero Michael no llegó a contestar porque cayó profundamente dormido en la almohada.

Logan pensó en salir de la habitación pero no lo hizo, sabía que si se iba lastimaría a Chase y su amistad ahora si estaría irremediablemente dañada, y eso lo tenía con los pies clavados al piso. La sola idea de lastimar a Chase le causaba un dolor casi físico. "Si él te importa arregla las cosas" había dicho Michael. ¿Chase en serio le importaba?

Cuando Chase reía, Logan también sonreía por reflejo, siempre había asumido que Chase tenía una sonrisa contagiosa. Había tenido un enamoramiento platónico por Chase, pero siempre había asumido que era simplemente eso: platónico, no algo que pensaría sería realidad. Y sí, siempre odiaba cuando Chase se ponía a hablar sobre Zoey, pero siempre había asumido que era solo porque era molesto. Ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva, todas las señales apuntaban a lo mismo, solo que él no había querido leerlas.

Repentinamente tomó una decisión sobre cómo reaccionaría ante la inesperada declaración de Chase. Se acercó al chico que seguía dormido tranquilamente y depositó un pequeño beso en su frente. Chase abrió los ojos, confundido por ser despertado de esa manera.

—¿Logan? — murmuró confundido frotándose los ojos.

—Te amo también — soltó Logan por toda explicación.

Chase le sonrió, con esa contagiosa sonrisa que hacía que las rodillas de Logan temblaran pero cuando Logan intentó acercarse a besarlo pero Chase se apartó. Logan se quedó desubicado un momento ¿Por qué Chase no querría besarlo? ¿No hablaba en serio cuando dijo que lo amaba, solo era una tontería que había soltado medio dormido? Si ese era el caso Logan acababa de quedar como un completo idiota. Casi se hecha a correr por la humillación cuando Chase dijo:

—Creo que deberías esperar que me cepille los dientes, luego podremos tener un desayuno en la cama.

—¿Te refieres a un desayuno que no implica comida? — preguntó Logan con su voz un poco más grave y sintiendo el alivio recorrerle el cuerpo al saber el motivo porque Chase se había apartado.

—Esos son los más deliciosos de todos — contestó Chase sacando su cepillo de dientes y dirigiéndose al baño. Logan iba a contestar algo cuando Michael, quien al parecer se había vuelto a despertar dijo:

—Podrían esperar al menos a que yo salga de la habitación.

—Creí que tu querías que arregláramos las cosas — contestó Logan.

—Sí, pero no quería ser testigo de cómo las arreglaban — replicó Michael — mejor me voy, presiento que lo que va a suceder en esta habitación no es algo de lo que desee ser testigo.

Y con eso Michael salió del dormitorio, casi al mismo tiempo que Chase volviera de cepillarse los dientes.

—¿Está listo mi desayuno en la cama? — preguntó Chase, por toda respuesta Logan lo jaló por la camisa de la pijama que usaba y comenzó a besarlo hambrientamente.

Chase abrió la boca dejando pasar la lengua de Logan y cayeron ambos en la cama del niño rico. El cuerpo completo de Chase estaba encima de Logan, sin embargo era el segundo quien lideraba el beso. Enredaba una mano en el cabello de Chase y con la otra intentaba desabrocharle el pantalón, mientras Chase tenía una mano en el cuello de Logan y la otra en su cintura. Los pantalones de ambos chicos comenzaban a resultar algo apretado por culpa de sus incipientes erecciones. Cuando Logan por fin logró deshacerse del pantalón de Chase (y agradecía que Chase durmiera sin ropa interior) no pudo evitar darle la razón, estos eran los desayunos más deliciosos.

**FIN**

Si dejan review encontraran un postre gratis hoy en su refrigerador, si no dejan review encontraran debajo de su cama al payaso de It.

Besos

Teté


End file.
